wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
When the Three Moons Collide
If you're curious what the hecc this is, I'm remaking an old fanfiction where four minor dragons who are dead are reincarnated. Yeah, soooo original amma right? I might let people submit OCs to it if they want IDK. Blurb For all his life, Horizon was never important. From failing at tests in school to his blabbering sister who was always in the center of attention, no one had really cared to risk a single glance at him. He wasn't the most smartest of dragonets, yet he loved reading scrolls and books, along with battling his best friend Agave. Even Horizon understood that he wasn't the most popular or well liked dragon out there. Until, that is, a NightWing came to his hut, knocked on the door, clipboard in talon, and began saying that he was in a prophecy of some sorts. The Reborn Prophecy When the sky is dark and one moon shines four dragonets begin to thrive. From the frozen tundras to the blazing hot sands, four new heros once dead and wasted rise from their lands. When two moons shine and come closer, a new danger threatens Pyrrhia. As the third moon rises and reaches the two, it is up to them to stop their doom. Prologue The crisp, clean blade of a dagger motioned forward, spinning like a bottle until it reached the soft underscales of a NightWing. He let out a shriek of terror as the weapon impaled his windpipe, crushing it in the process. Falling over, he gasped for breath, trying to yelp for help, but the dagger simply just began stabbing his throat repeatedly, making a mess of red. Slowly, the dragon wielding the sharp, silver and red blade lifted it up gently. She stared at the open wound, then the NightWing and then down at her dagger. She had finally done it. She had murdered Foewatcher, who caused everyone around him so much torment that everyone wanted him dead. I killed him, Mother. You can finally rest in peace. I helped you murder the one who had slaughtered you so many years ago. A smile split across her face as she pulled down the hood that hid her malicious IceWing features. NightWings were horrible anyways, but not as terrible as Foewatcher. She remembered the night he broke into her house, slurring his words drunkenly. Her Mother had tried to defend her from the plates he threw at her, but no one had expected Foewatcher to lift up a spear and throw it at her Mother, which had killed her that same night. That night she hid from Foewatcher, the same one who she had called her Father. She must've had fallen asleep, because the next morning she woke up in the bed of her aunt's. She remembered hating being alive for that very reason. She wanted to be with her Mother. She wanted to be dead. Not before killing Foewatcher in cold blood, that is. This was the most happiest moment of her life. It was like she was with her Mother again, wandering the Ice Kingdom as they purchased jewelry and frozen owls neatly tucked in bandage-like wrapping. Nothing could ruin this, not even the most annoying of dragons. "Hey, what's all the noise over here about Truthseeker?" She spun around to face the dragon who had spoken, worried whether or not it was a possible ally of Foewatcher's. Though, it was just her classmate Duskcaller, his eyes blank as ever. Well, he didn't have a use for them anyways, seeing as he was blind. Letting out a sigh of relief, Truthseeker stared at her friend. "Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were staying over for the night. Foewatcher said that he was going to go away for a while. And by a while, I mean a decade. Or a century. Whatever matters." Duskcaller snorted. "You think I can't sense the reeking smell of blood in here?" He opened one wing and draped it over his snout, snickering. "Man, you really are dumb. I thought you would guess that your twice moonborn friend predicted this long ago." "W-whatever!" she grumbled, embarrased. "You're lucky I'm not going to kill you, Duskcaller. Anyways, what do you want? Or were you actually surprised by the noise?" The dragon tapped his snout lightly, indicating that he was thinking over the question. Duskcaller's eyes then lit up and he looked at Truthseeker, fear in his eyes. "Well, I did receive another vision. Plus a prophecy to go along with it! Isn't that great?" "Great," Truthseeker grumbled. "What is it this time? I eat too much polar bears, I grow fatter in the summer, or I begin a career as a RainWing?" The NightWing laughed. "No! I swear!" He looked as if he were staring directly at her as Truthseeker discovered that his talons were clenched tightly and that his jaw looked rather stiff than it did before. Is he scared of something? There was no possible way that the blind seer and prophet Duskcaller was frightened. He was far too wise to worry about the problems that disrupted his life every so often. Sure, he could be very annoying at times, but Truthseeker looked up to him. He was basically her saviour; the one who made sure she wouldn't burst into flames and turn into ash. "When the sky is dark and one moon shines," Duskcaller whispered, "four dragonets begin to thrive." "Huh?" Duskcaller shushed her, his talons gripping the floor below him. He then took a deep breath, turned his head towards Truthseeker, and began to speak the most cryptic words she had ever heard come from his mouth: "When the sky is dark and one moon shines four dragonets begin to thrive. From the frozen tundras to the blazing hot sands, four new heros once dead and wasted rise from their lands. When two moons shine and come closer, A new danger threatens Pyrrhia. As the third moon rises and reaches the two It is up to them to stop their doom." Truthseeker looked at Duskcaller, her eyes wider than they have ever been. "But.. what does that mean? Are we all going to die or something?" All he did was shrug. "That's what I was thinking about too. But here's the thing that scared me the most; the fact that four dragons, long dead and wasted, are coming back completely new and fresh, as if they never perished at all." Duskcaller then tapped his snout. "I saw four dragonets, no, I didn't actually see them like in full picture, yet I saw the silhouettes of a SandWing, IceWing, RainWing and SkyWing." He sighed heavily. "Plus, I felt as if I could smell.. fire? Like someone was lit ablaze. And then I heard the shrieking of a dragon and some sizzling. Oh, and then it sounded someone jabbed their barb into someone's chest and-" "Okay, I get it!" Truthseeker groaned. She stared at Duskcaller blankly. "This is history class all over again. What are we going to do? Research deaths or whatever?" she said as she was practically itching with annoyance. Truthseeker then looked down at the ground. "Are we going to tell everyone or..?" Duskcaller nodded. "Well yes and no. We are going to have do a lot of researching, but we can't tell anyone. We should take a Dragonets of Destiny route, but without everyone knowing. I was.. planning to join the Talons of Peace anyways." "What?" Truthseeker said, raising a scaley brow. "Talons of Peace? They're still a thing, even after all these years? If so, why bother joining?" He frowned. "Of course they do! They manage the peace across of Pyrrhia!" Duskcaller then grinned. "And you can join too! Just think of ourselves like that: being with dragons from other tribes while saving ''others from inescapable doom!" "No thanks," she growled. "I'd rather eat my own tail then join the Talons of Peace. Now, while you go do your stupid homework and join some lazy RainWings, I'll be cleaning up my mess." And so, she leaned down, ready to pick up Foewatcher's body, hearing Duskcaller's talon steps fade away as he trotted away. ''Serves him right. Join those stupid peace mongers anyways; not like I care. Chapter 1 "Hurry up, Horizon!" Horizon angled his wings to catch up with his best friend, Agave, who was far ahead of him laughing as usual. The two were taking the usual morning flight at the edge of the Sand Kingdom's border, which met the Claws of the Cloud Mountains like a wave of ocean water. "Why do we have to fly around every morning?!" he grumbled, quickly rubbing his temples. Horizon stared at the yellow-green SandWing blankly, who was grinning as if he had all the jewels in what was left of Thorn's treasury. Agave smirked at Horizon. "Aww, come on you sandsnorter," he replied wistfully. He then turned his head forward so he could steadily guide himself through the sky. "You're always grumpy in the morning, aren't you? You're acting like fifty Brave's! And she's a scavenger!" "Please don't compare me to a scavenger," Horizon mumbled. "Especially if that scavenger is super dumb, oblivious and your pet." His friend chuckled, fluttering his wings like an eagle. "You would love to meet Brave. She's so sweet! She uses this weird round thing with a stick at the bottom for the fur on the top of her hair. I don't know how smart scavengers are, but I guess I know that their brains are bigger than peanuts, that's for sure." "I don't think I'd like to meet her, really," Horizon replied. He arched his neck forward so that he could get a better view of the land, and he spotted a scorpion shaped cave. "Here we are." Every day, the two would take a morning flight to the Scorpion Den. Horizon would always be near the scroll hut, while Agave would be staring at scavengers and slaves rattling the bars of their cages. He never got why Agave enjoyed watching trapped animals and dragons complain in their own languages; both scavenger and other variants of Dragon Tongue. At least I'll never be like him. I swear to Jerboa the second that he'll someday say the most stupid question to ever have been asked. "So, do you think the IceWings' language is based off huffs and screaming?" Agave asked from beside him. Yup. I predicted it. Horizon sighed. "I dunno, Agave. Maybe so. All I know is that they don't make as much noise as you when they talk," he growled. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)